Under the Rising Sun
by Blitzkrieg03
Summary: Chi-Ha-Tan was lacking of new students. Then a new volunteer corp was formed under Chi-Ha-Tan's control. The corp's name is Giyūgun. This fanfic is about that volunteer corp, from the formation till they gain their "independence".
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Another peaceful day in Chi-Ha-Tan. Nishi Kinuyo is in her room, reading at a recruitment paper.

"Why there are so few registrants? We have lots of graduates but so few registrants, if it continues like this Chi-Ha-Tan will..." says Nishi while reading the recruitment paper.

someone knocks her door*

"Get in" Nishi's response

The door opened, the person knocked the door is Tamada Haru, the vice-commander of Chi-Ha-Tan.

"Commander Nishi, have you seen the registrant list?" Tamada asked.

"I have, so few registrants..." Nishi replied with sadness emanating from her eyes.

"What should we do? There are only 11 registrants!" Tamada responds with a with an anxious looking face.

"..." Nishi doesn't respond

"..." Tamada doesn't respond as well

"..." still no respond from Nishi

"Commander?" Tamada tries to keep the situation from not getting awkward

"Tell Hosomi and Fukuda to meet me in meeting room at 7 PM tonight, including you, Tamada. You can leave now" Nishi says

"Roger that" Tamada salutes then leave Nishi's room

Later that night, Tamada, Fukuda, and Hosomi already gathered in the meeting room, sitting around a large round table, but Nishi is not there... yet.

"Hey Tamada, why commander Nishi want to meet us?" Hosomi asks Tamada

"You will know" Tamada replies

"Hmm..." Fukuda is wondering why her commander want to meet her

Right at 7PM Nishi arrived with a brown folder full of papers

"Good evening everyone" Nishi greet the three

Hosomi, Tamada, and Fukuda stand up and salute Nishi

"Sit down everyone" Nishi said as she sits down between them

"Um... commander, why do you want us to meet you?" Fukuda asked Nishi

"Here, read this" Nishi gives Fukuda and Hosomi the registrant list.

After reading the paper Nishi gave to them, they both shocked

"W-what? Only 11?!" Fukuda yelled

"This can't be true, right?" Hosomi stares at Nishi with a concerned face

"That's why I want you all here, to discuss what should we do with so few registrants" Nishi respond

The room goes silent as Nishi and the others are thinking for the solution. Suddenly, Fukuda stands up then says

"How about we enlist some girls from agricultural section? I heard there are so many girls joined that section"

"Agricultural section?" Hosomi asked

"They are responsible for the vegetables we eat everyday" Tamada explains

"Oooh, I see I see"

"I think that's not a bad idea actually" Tamada's opinion about Fukuda's idea

"So how is it commander? Should we enlist some girls from the agricultural section?" Fukuda turns towards Nishi with an exited looking face

"Hm... Not a bad idea indeed" Nishi replied

"So, do you approve my idea?" Fukuda asked in curiosity

"Any other idea?" Nishi asked the other 2

Both Hosomi and Tamada shake their head.

"No?" Nishi asked one more time to make sure

Hosomi and Tamada nodded

"Well, since I don't have another idea in mind, Hosomi, Tamada, do you agree with Fukuda's idea?"

"As I said, it's not a bad idea so I can agree with that" Tamada approve Fukuda's idea

"I'm okay with that" Hosomi approves as well

"Then we should start making the recruitment posters and announcement for the agricultural section" said Tamada

"Exactly! I'll handle the posters, and commander Nishi, can you take care of the announcement?" Fukuda explained her plan

"Sure, since the I'm the overall commander of Chi-Ha-Tan" Nishi replied

"Then, let's get started!" said Fukuda exited

3 days later recruitment announcement can be heard throughout the agricultural section, in that afternoon some Chi-Ha-Tan tankery students giving recruitment phamplets and to the agricultural students passing by the main road. At the side of the road, vast rice fields can be seen. Two agricultural students just finished harvesting the rice on the rice fields, and not far from them there is a tankery student giving Chi-Ha-Tan recruitment phamplets to people walk through the main road.

Phew, finally... All of rice has been harvested... Hore!"

"Yeah, but we still have to do the second step, threshing the rice"

"Aww... Come on Eni, can we continue tomorrow?"

"No we can't, stop whining and prepare the thresher machine"

"You're no fun, Eni..."

"Rinata, I said** prepare the thresher machine"**

"Fine fine"

Driven by her fear, Rinata goes to get the machine. But then she sees a tankery student holding phamplets, driven by her strong curiosity, Rinata walk towards the tankery student.

"Excuse me, are you from the tankery school?" Rinata ask the tankery student without hesitate

"A-ah yes, I'm from Chi-Ha-Tan tankery school. My name is Nagura"

"Ooooh, what are you doing here standing like a lost child at the edge of the road and what are those papers for?" Typical of Rinata, asking too many questions. But this time she just want the answer quickly since Eni is waiting her and the thresher machine

"I-I'm here to give these recruitment phamplets to people that pass by this road"

"Recruitment phamplet?" Rinata ask again

"Yes, we are on short of new students and the commander decided to open a registration for our agricultural section students to join Chi-Ha-Tan's tankery school. Are you from an agricultural student?" Nagura ask Rinata back

"Ya, I'm Raiden Rinata from agricultural section, first year"

"First year?"

"Yap, first year"

"Marvelous! Would you like to join the tankery school?" Nagura ask Rinata with sparkling eyes.

"Eh... I don't know..." Rinata is hesitating

"If you join us, you don't have to plant and harvest crops under the sun anymore!" Nagura tries to convince Rinata that tankery school is the perfect place to go

"Really?" Rinata catch the bait

"Of course!"

"I would like to, but I don't think Eni would agree" Rinata suddenly reminded to Eni, her classmate from agricultural section.

"Eni? Your friend?"

"Ya, my classmate"

"Why not join us together?" Nagura decided to use this as an opportunity.

"I'm not sure she would like to join the tankery school" Rinata again reminded to something else, now Eni's saying.

"Why?"

"Well, she once said "Do you ever heard about the tankery school of Chi-Ha-Tan? Ah, no matter do you know it or not, just do not join the tankery school. Why? Just don't, you'll know soon"" Rinata explains

"Awww" a face of dissapointment can be seen on Nagura's face

"But... I think tanks are cool and the tankery school sounds "fun" too" says Rinata

"Eh? Really?" Her eyes begin to sparkle again

"Ya, honestly I'm interested" Rinata finally say the words that Nagura was waiting for

"What are you fighting for? Join us today" Atleast there is hope for Nagura

"I would but... I don't think Eni would agree"

"Why not try to convince her?"

"That worth a try"

"Great, where is she now?"

"Eh? Right now?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better"

"Eh... I'm not sure"

"Come on, please"

"Fine, follow me"

"Great"

Rinata leads Nagura to the place where Eni is waiting for Rinata and the thresher machine. Eni is sitting on top of a sack of rice, mumbling and cursing Rinata.

"Hey Eni, I'm back" Rinata greet Eni, hoping that Eni won't be mad

"Rinata! You air head where have you been?"

"S-sorry, I met this girl here, her name is Nagura"

"I'm Nagura from Chi-Ha-Tan Sensha-dō" Nagura introduce herself to Eni.

"What? Senha-dō? What do you want?" ask Eni.

"W-well... Would you... like you join us?" ask Nagura.

"Join Sensha-dō? Never"

"Aw come on Eni, riding tanks is better than farming all day long. Hour after hour, day after day, month after month, year after year. I'm bored Eni" Rinata tries to convince Eni.

"Don't tell me you want to join Sensha-dō"

Asked Eni

Rinata answers "I wouldn't bring this girl here if I don't want to join, Eni"

Eni asked Rinata with confusion "You... you son of a... Argh! Why Rinata, why?"

Nagura is standing not far from them, staring them both in confusion

"I already mentioned my reason. Say Eni, why do you forbid me to join Sensha-dō? and why you don't want to join it?"

"Because I don't want the same thing happened to you"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me tell you..."

Before Eni tell a story based on real life, the writer decided to finish this chapter. Chapter 2 will come around 2-4 months from now (September). Hope you enjoy it, sorry if there are some grammar mistakes I'm not a native English speaker (I'm from Southeast Asia).

\- Blitkrieg03


	2. Chapter 2 Defiance

Rinata, Eni, and Nagura is in a hut in the middle of a rice field. Rinata want to join Chi-Ha-Tan Senshadō, but Eni forbid her to do so. Despite that, Rinata is known for her stuborness. She even want Ena to join Senshadō too. Now Eni had enough and have to tell her the main reason why she don't want Rinata and herself to join Senshadō.

Eni sits on a sack of rice and the two sit on the ground in front of her.

Eni then tells her story "I once had a twin"

"Eeeeh? You had a twin!? Why never tell me about that?!" Rinata surprised since she never know that Eni had a sibling.

"Yes and wait till the end to ask questions would you?" Eni answers Rinata while glaring her.

"S-sorry.." Rinata appologize

Eni then continue her story

"Her name is Ena. We joined a small Senshadō school named Shan-Ha High School. The school was very small with so few students, the Senshadō was even worse. With only 4 tanks consisted of 3 Type 94 Tankette and an L3/33 CC with AT weapon. Me and my sister are both commander and gunner of 2 different Type 94. We enjoyed Senshadō until one day. We conducted a monthly training. We were separated by 2 different teams, team A consisted of 2 Type 94 commanded by my sister and group B consisted of 1 L3/33 CC and 1 Type 94 commanded by my senior which I can't tell you her name. It was already unfair from the start since my group had a proper tank fighting weapon instead of machine guns"

While Eni telling her story, Rinata dozed off. Ena kicks her knee with her right leg.

"Ow, that hurts Eni! Why you kicked me?" Yells Rinata that almost cries

"Don't just doze off while someone is talking to you!" Eni snapped

"alright, alright... Eni big meanie..." Answers Rinata.

Eni then continue her story

"Like I said, it was unfair for my sister's team. My team were going to ambush them. The L3 was concealed perfectly in a forest while I lure the opposing team to our trap. I successfully lured them to my senior's L3 "kill zone", she shot the leading tank, my sister's tank. Her tank stopped and a white flag popped out. But smoke was coming out of her tank, someone came out of the commander's hatch, she was burning. She jumped from the tank and rolling on the ground. I immediately took a fire extinguisher and ran towards the burning girl. Turns out, she was my Ena. I sprayed her with a fire extinguisher, she screamed and cried so loud. The driver didn't escape on time and burned inside of the tank .I extinguished the fire and she was unconcious. My fellow tankers ran towards us and I could hear a siren closing us. My senior suddenly yelled "GET AWAY FROM THERE! THE TANK IS GOING TO EXPLODE!" 2 seconds later the tank exploded, I wasn't able to get to safe distance and the explosion threw me for about a meter and my head hit a rock and I fainted. I woke up in a hospital, I asked about my sister and the nurse said she passed away in ambulance. After further investigation, the carbon coating of my sister's Type 94 was damaged before the accident and made by poor quality materials so the shell went through the thin armor and hit the fuel tank. When I recovered the school was already closed and I transfered here. Since then I don't want to join Senshadō ever again"

Both Rinata and Nagura are crying in while Eni is trying to hold her tears.

"I... *Sniff* I'm sorry to hear that, hope she rest in peace" says Nagura

"Y-yeah... I'm sorry for your lost too, poor Ena... *sniff* *sniff* now I know why are you are so meanie Eni... *sniff*" Rinata express her feeling

"Excuse me?" Eni feels offended

"B..but... I.. *sniff* I really want to join Senshadō... I want something different and challenging in my life, not just planting and harvesting rice for years" the stubborn Rinata have a will of steel, even such a horrifying story is not enough to change her mind.

"No please don't, Rinata. I don't want you to end up like my little sister, I don't want to lose another person I love!" Eni tries to convince Rinata which is almost impossible

"But... But... I want to join Senshadō..." Rinata's will is still strong but don't know what to say

"Actually, our school has strict safety check twice a month and before a match or practice so that kind of accident would never happen. Safety is number one for us, even if that is expensive" explains Nagura to convince Eni that their tankery school is safe and to support Rinata.

"Impossible? I doubt that. Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Nothing impossible in this world" Eni don't want to be convinced

"Eni please let me join Senshadō. Farming is boring and I know deep inside your heart, you miss Senshadō" The stubborn Rinata don't want to lose yet, she even try to convince Eni

Eni suddenly stand up then snapped "Alright, fine. Do whatever you want, I just want you to be safe! If something bad happen I will not care even a bit because I already warned you about how dangerous this sport called Senshadō is! Good luck my fool stone headed friend" She then walks out of the hut with anger

"Eni, wait!" Rinata tries to stop her but Ena is already gone

"Do you still want to join us, Rinata?" asked Nagura

"...Yes, I do" Answers Rinata with full of confidence

"Alright then, come with me" Nagura leads her to a brown truck parked not far from the hut. They both get in the truck and go to the Chi-Ha-Tan tankery HQ. Eni was following them until they get in a truck then leave. Something inside her keep forcing her to stop Rinata. She then rushes towards her bicycle and chases the truck.

"I won't lose my best friend, never"

Rinata could hear someone calling her name from behind the truck

"You hear that? I hear someone is calling my name" asks Rinata

"Hmm, yeah I hear it. It's from behind us" Nagura answers

Rinata looks out of the window to the back of the truck and see Eni is on her bicycle chasing her. She then tell Nagura to stop the truck.

Eni finally reach the truck, and Rinata is running towards her

"Rinata! huff... huff... please reconsider this! I don't want to lose another person I love!" Eni is desperaty trying to prevent Rinata join the tankery school

"*sigh* I'm sorry Eni, I've had enough of having the same day every year. I don't want my life to be so monotonous, I want something that would change my life. Please Eni, let me go. I know your obsession to Senshadō is hidden deep inside your heart. How about we go together?" the stubborn Rinata now tries to make Eni join the tankery school

"..." Eni is now silent

"..." still silent

Eni then sighed and have decided.

"I... I..."

* * *

That's it for now, sorry for the long break I always forgot to write a new chapter and I got lucky to finish this chapter in one day. I'm terribly sorry if you find some mistakes in this chapter like poor grammar, chapter too short, boring, etc etc. Plus I just finished my one week exam. I'm new to this kind of thing so basically I'm a rookie. The next chapter will be ready on January or February. Thank you so much for reading this fanfic.

-Blitzkrieg03


	3. Chapter 3 : Decision

Eni's head is full of thoughts, she wants to join Rinata to becoma a tanker and on the other side she remember what had happened to her sister, not because she's scared but she doesn't want the same thing happened to people she love.

"That's it, I have decided" she thought

Eni suddenly open the truck's door and pulls Rinata out of the truck.

"You're coming with me Rina, to exception" says Eni while pulling her out

"E-ee-eeh? Eni what are you doing!?" Rinata asks a question that already answered, showing how confused she is.

"When I say no I mean it, our job in the ricefield is not done yet" Eni answered while dragging Rinata to her bike.

Nagura sprung into action by pulling Rinata back to the truck

"I'm sorry but she have decided to join us" Nagura says

"Who are you trying to make her into danger? Release her!" snaps Eni while pulling Rinata to the opposite direction.

"We are desperately need new students right now, even one is relieving" says Nagura

It's now become a tug of war game between Nagura and Eni, until Rinata had enough and snaps

"STOP IT YOU TWO!"

Both seems surprised and release her

"I've had enough of this, Eni, you know how stubborn I am. I'm not your puppet which you can control as much as you like. This is my life and I have the right to make decisions on my own. I'm not a child, Eni. I appreciate your concern but please, let me choose my own way. My life is monotone already and I want some 'spice' in it. I will be fine, I promise" says Rinata, words that Eni never expected to come from a person like Rinata.

"Rinata..." Eni's head once again full of thoughts

"Let's go, Nagura" Without waiting for Eni's responds, Rinata proceeds to get in to the truck

"Y-yes" Nagura answered then proceeds to get in to the truck

"Rinata really have grown up, the first time we met a year ago she was a noisy crybaby who cannot be left alone even for 5 minutes. Guess she is ready" Eni thinks.

Nagura drives the truck to the tankery school, leaving the speechless Eni behind. The face of a sad teenage girl can be seen on Rinata's face. Despite her solid argument she just thrown at Eni, both are inseparable friends. Eni helped Rinata to become a mature and independent girl while Rinata made Eni more... Kind. There is no turning back, at least that's what Rinata thinks. How about Eni? Well, she doesn't have much choice. She can go back to the ricefield and continue her daily routines alone, or,

"I can't let my best friend in danger alone, maybe I should forget the past and join the tankery school? Everyday wouldn't be the same without her..." Eni thinks.

Rinata and Nagura finally arrive at the tankery school. The school alone is enough to make the stubborn Rinata change her mind if she doesn't want to join. Nagura then leads Rinata to the recruitment room. After signing some papers of around 72 seconds she is now officially a Chi-Ha-Tan tankery school student, that is how desperate they are to get new tankery students.

"Congrats, Rinata. You are one of us now" Greets Nagura

"Y-yeah, thank you"

"Since you are officially a tankery student, you'll now live in the tankery dormitory" explains Nagura

"Eh? That means I have to move here?" Rinata asks in confusion

"Of course, now let's go to your dorm and pack things up" answers Nagura while leading her back to the truck

"O-okay..."

Eni suddenly appears on Rinata's mind. She cannot believe she will leave her best friend just because of her selfishness. It is too late to change decision, she cannot imagine how Eni would react to this, or what to say. There is no turning back at this point. Regrets come later.

As they are leaving towards the agricultural dorm, Rinata keep thinking about her decision. She really going to leave her best friend. She keep thinking what should she say to her best friend that shaped her into a better person. The closer they are to the dorm, Rinata becomes more and more anxious. She still cannot imagine how Eni would react. She feels guilty for leaving Eni just because of her selfishness, curiousity, and a little bit of stubborness. Without realizing Nagura already parked the truck in front of the dormitory.

"Rinata, we are here"

"A-ah, yes. Thank you, this will be long, is it okay?"

"Sure"

Rinata then walks towards her room, entering the big white old building, passing by her friends. She shared the same room with Eni. Her mind is mixed, she want to meet Eni for the 'last' time but also doesn't want to since she haven't prepared any words to explain. When she entered her room Eni is almost done packing her belongings.

"Eh? Eni? What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you" Eni answered while putting in her clothes inside her suitcase.

"C-coming with me? You mean you are going to join the tankery school too? Together with me?" this unexpected event makes Rinata even more confused.

"Yes, isn't that obvious?" Eni sounds calm about this..

"B-but why? You said you don't want to earlier"

"I cannot let my stubborn and selfish close friend in danger, even if I also have to be in danger" Eni explains with a wise tone (is that even a thing?).

"Eni..." She then huged Eni from behind without saying anything.

"W-what are you doing? Release me at once!"

"..." no respond from Rinata

*sigh* "Come on, wipe that tears, and start packing. Someone is waiting outside" Eni said as her back getting wet by Rinata's tears.

Rinata stop hugging Eni and then proceeds to pack her belongings, helped by Eni that just finished. Once Rinata done packing her personal belongings, they walk out. Many of (now former) agricultural comrades asked where are they going, will they come back and visit their old mates? Are they going to be alright? And many more. The girls in the dormitory watch the two as they walk through the front yard towards the brown truck. Many cheer them, there are also some say goodbye. Both Rinata and Eni feel like soldiers leaving their family and friends to the battlefield. They are going to prove that the agricultural section is not a section for failed students, not just a labours section as people thought, they are the heart of the whole academy. Without them, starvation would become a common thing in the academy.

"What a goodbye" says Nagura with a tiny drop of tear on her left cheek once they reach the brown truck, without noticing that Eni is going with Rinata.

After they put their suitcases at the back of the truck both get in to the truck, Rinata first and followed by Eni.

"Eh? You are coming with us too, Miss Eni?" asked the confused Nagura

"Y-yeah, I cannot leave this crybaby alone" Eni answered with a little of blush on her face

"Alrighty then, off we go" says Nagura as she turn on the truck and drive away.

Once they arrive at the tankery school, Nagura leads both to the Chi-Ha-Tan tankery dormitory. While Eni signing some papers in the recruitment room, Rinata explore every inch of their room. Two things that caught her attention the most are the 2 bunk beds on the right and left corner of the room. She was used by regular bed back in the agricultural dorm. The existence of these two bunk beds mean this room could accommodate 4 people instead of two, while there are two people live in it currenly, Rinata herself and Eni. She began to wonder who will live in that medium sized room. The room is painted white with brown wooden ceiling, there is a window between the two bunk beds with a table right bellow it. There are also two wardrobes for each beds. A bathroom and a TV between the entry door and bathroom complete the facilities. The lighting is pretty good, overall, it is a comfy room to live in. Someone knocked the door, it was Eni.

"Hey Rinata look what I have here" Eni is hiding something on her back

"What is it? What is it?"

Eni shows 2 new uniforms to Rinata. Like a child, Rinata got so excited and jumping around. Those are regular Chi-Ha-Tan uniforms with a 'special' paddy badge on left upper sleeve. While the two are inspecting the uniforms thoroughly, someone knocks the door. Rinata rushes to the old wooden door to open it. Turns out, it is Nishi.

"Ooooh, you are Nishi. Right? The commander of Chi-Ha-Tan tankery school?" the excited Rinata asked without hesitation.

"Correct, and you are... Rinata, yes?"

"Yes I am, I cannot believe I can meet Nishi in person! And you know my name!" Rinata is like stuck in her own world for a momment.

"Rinata, why are you so hyped? Who is this girl?" Eni asked

"She is Kinuyo Nishi, the commander of Chi-Ha-Tan tankery school! Oh, and Nishi this is Minato Eni, my best friend from agricultural section"

"Oh, nice to meet you. Eni" like a good commander Nishi is, she greet the brave volunteer.

"A-ah n-nice to meet you too" while bowing

"Well, welcome to Chi-Ha-Tan Sensha-dou. I whole heartedly appreciate your willingness to join us. We desperately need new students and your contribution by joining us... I cannot even describe it with words. Again, in the name of Chi-Ha-Tan Sensha-dou, we thank you for joining us and we look forward to it" She then bows, Nishi looks very happy and relieved.

"Y-you don't have to thank us like that..." says Rinata with a face as red as tomato. While Eni is speechless with the same red face as Rinata.

"The situation is getting awkward, why don't you two change your clothes and then have a tour around the school?"

"O-oh good idea!" says Rinata

"Great! I'll wait outside" says Nishi as she close the door.

Like a child, again, Rinata start jumping around and screaming in excitement.

"H-hey she is waiting for us! We better hurry" said Eni

"Oh right!"

It took around 8 minutes for them to change their clothes to the new Chi-Ha-Tan uniform. Once they done they walk out of their room. Nishi is already waiting outside. Nishi then give them a quick tour around the school. Once they arrive at tank garages, Rinata freaks out since she only seen tanks through TV and newspapers, and now she can even touch them. While Eni suddenly reminded to the horrible tragedy happened to her sister, but she keep hiding it and act normal. There are several Chi-Ha's inside the garage, both the old and Kai version. There are also some Ha-Go's. Nishi led them to a certain Ha-Go with the same paddy markings like on their sleeves next to the Chi-Ha-Tan markings on the turret. It will be their 'temporary' tank until they have enough person and experience to 'man' a Chi-Ha. Nishi gave them a crash-course on how to operate the tank. The day is getting dark and Nishi bring them back to their dormitory.

"Well, the tour is over and the day is getting dark. You two better take a rest and sleep early since tomorrow you will begin to learn the basics of tankery" says Nishi before Eni and Rinata enter their room.

"Understood" both reply at the same time.

"You can get in now, have a good rest" Nishi then walks away

Both get in their room, Rinata first and followed by Eni.

"That was awesome!" says Rinata while crashing into the bunk bed on the right side.

"Remove your shoes while on bed!" says Eni while taking off her shoes.

"Oh right, sorry" she then takes off her shoes

Eni then sit on the left bunk bed, and lay down. Staring at the 'ceiling' of her bed.

"I can't believe I ended up here with you..." Eni said

"I know deep down on your heart you miss tankery, right?"

"What? N-no!"

Eheheh, whatever you say. Eni"

4 minutes later, both of them have fallen asleep, though the sun haven't completely set. Ignoring the fact that they haven't cleaned themselves after a tiring day. Meanwhile, Nishi, Fukuda, and the others are in the meeting room, discussing about the fate of Chi-Ha-Tan and the two volunteers. Their conversation better be kept secret. Tomorrow will be a whole new day for the two volunteers.

* * *

That's all for now, thank you for reading. I know I am late at making and posting this new chapter when I said it will be ready at January or February, I'm sorry. I even forgot that I have a fanfic as school was getting more and more intense, not mentioning extra courses. This pandemic turns out give me some extra time to write this new short chapter. If you spot some grammar mistakes or dissatisfied in general, I am sorry. I will try make the 4th chapter as soon as possible.

-Blitzkrieg03


End file.
